Many Blessings
by Neil Davies1
Summary: When a mute girl goes missing, the Cherokee are suspected. With bigots spoiling for a fight, the cool wisdom of a shaolin priest is called for.


22

MANY BLESSINGS

Sheriff Longblood regarded the grieving couple before him and felt a deep pang of sympathy their plight reminded him of a still raw wound in his heart. Sam and Beth were good people they didn't deserve anything like this. Touching the scar that bisected his grey beard Longblood turned to the men in his posse, two regular deputies and a bunch of volunteers mostly cattle drovers.

"Blessings Macready is a seven year old girl, she's been missing since sun up; she's blond, small for her age and wearing a pink check dress with a yellow ankle socks. Now she can't talk so it's no use calling for her, we're going to have to do this the hard way. I'm dividing you men up into pairs to quarter this whole area, no stone unturned please. Now I know its hot today but it's hot for this child to and unlike you she won't have any water."

A big ruddy faced, stone chinned man spoke up he was a regular trouble maker and tough as nails but he had offered his help and Longblood was in no position to refuse it.

"She's probably been taken by redskins, why don't we just go to their camp and kick some ass."

"That's enough Buck," The sheriff snapped; there hadn't been any trouble with the tribe for over a year ever since the treaty was signed. A veteran of the Indian wars Longblood had to admit he didn't like Comanche's but there was no evidence so far that they'd been involved in this so he would give them the benefit of the doubt. The kid may just be lost or injured she might have been attacked by a coyote or snake.

"She's never run off before," Beth sobbed a big boned woman from out east and too good for Sam in Longblood's view too educated.

"Please find our child," Sam implored the men touching even the hardest heart.

"We will," said the lawman, "You can be sure we'll do everything humanly possible, we're going to find Blessings never doubt it."

He wished his heart was as confident as his tongue; this couple couldn't have anymore kids it had taken years for the girl to come along hence her odd name. What a cruel irony it would be if she was dead; no he couldn't think like that she was alive, not like my poor Alice.

A commotion at the shack door was followed by the entry of two cowmen shoving a third man ahead of them, shabbily dressed but tall he had long dark hair and bare feet; the features weren't pure white but nor did they look red to Longblood.

"Found this bum wandering just off the trail," said Davey Paxton one of Buck's drinking buddies, "No horse, no shoes hell not a gun but he's a damned chinee if ever I saw one and you know what they're like."

Moving to grab the stranger Buck raised a massive fist that had smashed many faces in its time. Easing him aside Longblood faced the newcomer struck by the calm intensity of the gaze, the serenity of the features, the loose limbed posture and absence of slyness.

"Who are you boy?"

He got a name it was English not Chinese and said humbly not bragged like most men said their name.

"Where you headed son," Longblood tried not to come across as bullying or racist although he didn't like yella's much?

"Two Pines," came the simple answer.

"That's our town," Buck roared, "You can keep going china man."

"Shut up," Longblood snarled, "What's your business in Two Pines boy," he asked. In response Caine glanced over at the seated couple holding each other, he felt their pain like a sharp stab in the heart.

"What has happened here," he enquired so naturally that Sam was roused from his grief. He answered in gulping tones, wiping his face with a sleeve.

"Perhaps I can help," said Caine startling everyone present.

"You," Buck guffawed like Chinese were good for nothing, "You take her," he snorted?

"How can you help us," Beth asked this genuinely interested and the poignancy of her voice silenced the men, none wanting to crush her anymore than life already had.

"May I see the child's room," Caine asked, nobody had mentioned this before?

"All right," Sam shocked the posse, "It can't hurt," he added letting go of his wife to stand up, "If you can help in any way there's a reward."

Head lolling to one side Caine shrugged like rewards were immaterial to him. The men glared at Longblood expecting him to block this to object but he didn't, when Buck moved to physically intervene the sheriff ordered him back. Maybe the stranger could help, offer some clue or insight; they had nothing else to go on so far.

Sam led Caine to the tiny bedroom and waved him inside, moving with slow deliberation the drifter circled the cramped space; there was little enough to see the place was sparse in the extreme.

"Silence," said Caine almost to himself, "The child did not laugh or cry here," he added stunning Sam.

"My daughter's a deaf-mute, how could you possibly know that?"

Not answering Caine turned, took a step and froze his face grimacing as he pointed down, "Pain here," he said indicating a floorboard and Sam recalled a nail Blessings had trodden on bare foot. The bloody nail had been removed a year ago and the hole filled up, so there was no way the china man could make a guess.

Going to the window sill Caine smiled, "Happiness here," he said and Sam thought of the tiny cactus his daughter had lovingly tended to, it was now in his wife's room and she tended to it.

"How do you know all these things," he asked, "What kind of man are you?"

Mind drifting to another place and time Caine remembered his training.

 _Blindfolded the boys stood in a row, there were seven of them selected students taken from regular duties to undertake special development. Master Po stood observing them closely proud of each one but especially proud of his favourite student and hoping he would do well, another master called Lam moved to each boy in turn holding a sealed box and asking the boy what was inside it._

 _The boys could not touch or open the box nor could they sniff it, instead they had to call upon an inner sensory gift to perceive the contents. One by one the boys shook their heads until it was the turn of young Caine._

" _Reach out with your mind," Po advised, "Learn to use the power that lies dormant in most men but which is essential for a shaolin master."_

 _Caine took a deep breath knowing that to relax was the key, he did not want to disappoint Po but at that moment was receiving nothing. He focused on the point just below his navel, the centre of chi as he had been told and felt it grow warm begin to tingle._

" _What do you sense," Lam demanded growing impatient as Caine was taking longer than the others? Po frowned, come on he thought you can do it you are the brightest of them all._

 _Finally the lad said, "Only one thing master and it makes no sense, it is a mouse yet I hear no squeaking like a mouse would make."_

 _Opening the box Lam reached inside and took out the contents, Po smiled with relief. The carving was indeed that of a mouse and Po had done it himself._

" _Remove your blindfolds," he said and the boys stared in awe at the piece of art none more stunned than Caine himself._

" _Grasshopper you will remain," said Po dismissing the others including Lam but taking the wooden Mouse in his palm. "This is now yours," said the blind priest offering the carving, "A gift from me to you."_

 _Blushing Caine accepted the mouse impressed by the detail, "I do not understand master I saw it in my mind, but how could I?"_

 _Po's chuckle was warming, "All the answers we seek are within us grasshopper, we need only allow them to speak to us and they will do so. The only riches worth cultivating are those of the spirit, for unlike material things they do not fade with time nor can any thief steal them."_

Caine felt a grip on his arm as the father of the missing girl moved up to him, a strong man toughened by labour and a harsh life but vulnerable as a child himself now.

"Can you find my daughter," he begged voice almost breaking under the strain?

"I do not know," Caine said honestly for to lie would demean them both, "But if she is alive I will do my best," he promised.

Sam frowned as if not understanding why a foreigner, a half-breed should help him then he said. "What do you need?"

Caine's reply startled him but he didn't question it, nor did Longblood when he heard it.

"The place where she was last seen," he echoed not knowing how that could help, "But she isn't there anymore," he snapped.

"This is a waste of time," Buck argued having hung back while the other men searched.

"Let him try," Again it was the mother who weighed in on Caine's behalf, her desire and emotion carrying the day.

"Yes let him try, how can it hurt," Sam said decisively? Giving it some thought Longblood silenced Buck with a glare; he would take Caine to the back yard himself and keep a close eye on him in case it was a trick. Caine didn't seem the devious type but how could you be sure, after all it wasn't like he was a god-fearing white man.

Moving around the dusty yard in a circle Caine didn't speak for several seconds; his eyes panned the earth then rose to take in the sky. Not able to see anything useful Longblood grunted with impatience knowing he should be out with his posse checking the ravines, arroyos and craters of this bleak country. He almost snapped at the china man angrily but held his temper at bay, with age had come a degree of acceptance he was no longer the angry young soldier who'd killed Apache's.

"The child was not taken by a man," Caine's words broke a tense silence. Blinking in astonishment Buck fingered his hunting knife.

"How the hell can he know that; the ground's bone dry?"

Less impatient Sam said, "Then what did take her – an animal of some sort?"

Caine was silent for several more seconds, "She left here alone," he replied.

"You mean she just wandered off," Longblood was disbelieving. Why would a young deaf child just leave her home for no reason; a loving home at that? "You're not making any sense Caine."

"She was unhappy, she felt less loved than before," Caine's gaze fell upon Beth, "Perhaps she believed she would be less wanted when the new child arrived."

Every jaw fell slack every eye popped, what the hell had Caine just said? Sam let out a low moan of sound a gasp. Beth clutched her own stomach she wasn't even showing had only just discovered the truth – a second miracle another blessing and so late in life.

"You're pregnant," Longblood was hoarse with astonishment, "Is it true Beth?"

When she didn't answer he looked at Sam who nodded once. The sheriff took a step back, "What the hell are you Caine some kind of witch?"

"Damned heathen more like," Buck recovered his racial hatred very quickly, "Yella skins have all sorts of strange notions."

Longblood found himself unable to dispute this; Caine spooked him the man was just so controlled so cool and there was no denying that he saw further and deeper than most.

"Which way did Blessings head off," Sam wanted to know, Caine looked then pointed east. Having no men in that direction the lawman frowned, why would the kid go there it made no sense.

"Indian land," Buck was the first to say it and he was right, the Comanche camp was less than five miles to the east. "So the tribe did take her," the big man touched his gun butt.

"Caine didn't say that," Longblood reminded, "Did you china man?"

"How can we trust him," Buck spat, "Some half-breed. How do we know he didn't take the kid?"

"I know," Beth replied flatly and Sam nodded that he was sure as well, Scowling at them both Buck turned away defeated and inwardly seething. It was a relief to the sheriff to see the man of him, Buck was trouble always had been and always would be.

"Caine, can you lead us to our daughter," Sam enquired? A simple nod was the only response. Then what are we waiting for thought Longblood, deciding not to recall Buck or any of the other men as some were just too hot headed. If the tribe were encountered he didn't want any shooting, at all costs the treaty must not be violated; there'd been too much blood shed in the past for that.

He waved Caine to lead on wondering how he could stand to be bare foot on a hot day like this and why he didn't carry a gun when almost everyone else did.

"I think you should stay here ma'am," he told Beth, "It might be a long walk," and he didn't add there may be other dangers.

"I'll bring our child back," Sam kissed his wife, "Our first child," he added. See that you do said her hug and alive.

"Well I don't trust him an inch," Buck was bellyaching to Al and Rob, two of his ranch pals who like him held a dim view of any man who wasn't of a certain skin colour.

"Nothing we can do about it," Said Al, "If the sheriff trusts him."

In Buck's view Longblood was getting soft in his old age, oh he'd been tough once a real fighter but not any more; he was passed it and making poor judgements.

"I know this terrain," Buck had that gleam in his eye, "Better than any man better than Longblood, I think we should make our own sweep and if we find that the reds have hurt that little girl I know what I intend to do," Cocking his pistol he held it up so that the sun caught the shaft and gave a fierce gleam.

"Sheriff won't like it," Rob pointed out a massive man but not in the mental department.

"Then maybe we need a new sheriff," Buck said electing himself into the role unasked.

"What about the chinee," Al asked fingering the big Bowie knife in his belt?

"Oh he's vulture bait," Buck smiled, "If the braves don't skin him alive then we sure will."

Caine had been walking for about half an hour setting a brisk pace that the other men were finding hard to keep up with; when he suddenly stopped and framing his eyes he studied a dip in the landscape. Oddly he wasn't sweating in the intense heat whereas Sam and the sheriff had damp shirts and wet brows; maybe this was cool compared to China.

"He doesn't seem to get tired," Sam remarked weary and sore in the joints. Parking himself on a flat rock and removing his bandana, Longblood used it to soak up the perspiration running into his eyes and beard. Not as fast or agile as he used to be he was finding this hard work and knew he couldn't go on much further. What was Caine following; there were no obvious tracks in the baked hard ground and not fallen items of childish clothing.

"I hope this isn't some kind of ploy Caine," the sheriff warned, "I don't take kindly to being made a…"

He fell silent as they all heard it, laughter, female, close; one possibly two voices. Caine was pointing and running over to him Sam looked, his eyes widening in utter disbelief.

In a rock pool were a woman and a little girl, the woman was a Comanche squaw aged about twenty; a slim attractive figure in a knee-length dress with a single feather in her hair. She was bathing the child who was giggling happily and the child was – but no it couldn't be. Blessings was mute she had never spoken never laughed or cried or made any kind of sound.

Lunging forwards Sam sped towards the rock pool driven by emotion and fear, at once the Indian woman looked up and her smile faded at once. Also looking up Blessings blinked water from her eyes; she was still smiling but no longer giggling.

"Blessings," Sam shouted his daughter's name over and over aware that a figure was running alongside him; bare feet slapping the rocks and clay. When Caine caught hold of Sam to hold him back the farmer tried to prize loose, try to throw a punch. This was neatly evaded and he found himself pressed face first onto a boulder by skilled hands.

"Let me go damnit," he found he couldn't move a muscle but then Longblood puffed over.

"Stop struggling Sam and look."

Three Comanche braves stood ringing the pool all carried bows and each bow was pregnant with an arrow. Getting out of the rock pool the squaw moved nearer to the men of her tribe and she held Blessings close.

"Let her go you damned heathens," Sam sobbed as Caine released him and stood aside.

"She is not their prisoner," he said gently and Sam was struck by the lack of fear in his little girl; she wasn't trying to escape nor did she seem particularly afraid of the Indians. Why was she with them, why had she chosen them over her own parents?

"This man is the child's father," Longblood spoke Comanche as well as English; he had picked up several dialects during his time. The braves seemed startled by the use of their own language but when the squaw spoke she used the white man's tongue.

"You cannot heal her, we can."

Sam didn't understand, "She's a deaf mute," he said, "She was born that way there is no cure."

He met Caine's look and in the other man's eyes he saw a different belief system to his own, he saw wisdom and acceptance as though Caine's mind was someplace else someplace far away.

 _Walking carefully and silently the young Caine descended stone steps to enter a circular chamber he had never visited before; it was off limits to most senior monks let alone a mere novice like him. He recognised two of his masters the healer Yang and the venerable Kan, who had been old when Caine entered the temple. Both Yang and Kan were tending to a sick figure lying under soft blankets. As he neared the bed Caine blinked at a boy not much older than himself, one of the village kids by his dress and grubby skin._

 _Mouth opening and closing the youth was trying hard to make some sound but nothing would emerge from his cracked lips._

 _Giving Caine a warm look Kan waved him closer to say, "This is Li a youth struck dumb as an infant when he witnessed the execution of his own father by imperial soldiers."_

 _Disgusted by such brutality Caine winced knowing summary justice wasn't uncommon for thieves or bandits._

" _Why is he here master," outsiders were only brought into the temple under extreme circumstances?_

" _He became confused and wondered into one of our courtyards, it seems his mother has washed her hands of him saying a child without a tongue is like an ox without legs."_

" _She has abandoned her own blood," Caine didn't hide his revulsion._

" _It happens," Kan said calmly._

" _So what is to become of Li, will he remain within the temple?"_

" _He cannot," Kan replied and Caine understood, only those who passed rigorous tests were accepted into shaolin and many of them fell by the wayside if they dipped below its high standards._

" _However," the old priest's tone softened, "We may be able to help him return to the world outside."_

 _This made no sense if Li couldn't speak then what hope was there for him?_

 _It was then that Caine saw the acupuncture needles in the boy's arms, sides and ankles. Yang was treating him using the special, secret methods devised and refined at shaolin for many decades. Suddenly a grunt escaped the youth a gasp, not a word as such definitely noise as his vocal chords began to reactivate._

" _It is a miracle," Caine cried._

" _Sometimes," said Kan with a kindly smile, "A change of environment can lead to a shift in perception and when this happens that which couldn't be done becomes possible."_

Sam was weeping, the tears ran down his face as Blessings opened her mouth, pointed to him and said one word; a word he'd longed to hear it was the word PAPA. He held out his arms for her to run to him but she didn't, instead looking at the Indian woman. Did the tribe plan on keeping her, how would Sam explain this to his wife or himself?

"She's my daughter," the farmer yelled.

"It is not our intention to take her from you," said the squaw, "Blessings came to us because at some level she sensed we could help her."

Having seen Indians do strange things before Longblood patted Sam on the shoulder reassuringly. Caine was more interested in the cactus spines sticking into the little girl's sides and ankles at acupuncture points, how could the Comanche have any knowledge of shaolin healing methods unless such knowledge was known by all indigenous peoples in various forms.

A sudden sharp angry roar made everyone stiffen with shock, then one of the braves collapsed in as spray of red clutching himself.

"Nobody move;" a voice commanded. Buck and his two friends Al and Rob appeared holding rifles, Buck's rifles was smoking. "Drop the bows," he snapped, "Do it or someone else gets shot," he was aiming at the squaw.

Slowly, reluctantly the braves lowered their weapons.

Appalled Longblood took a step forwards until Buck's rifle levelled at his chest, brought up short the lawman scowled.

"Are you insane Buck, the little girl's okay the tribe haven't hurt her in any way."

This argument made no impression on the big cow poke who looked down at Longblood derisively.

"You used to be a real man, a hunter and a killer but look at you now soft and scared. Indians are only fit for killing; everyone knows that."

Buck glared at the sheriff then at Sam, "Hey where's the china man," he suddenly realised someone was missing; where the hell had Caine got to?

Longblood looked about but he seemed as startled as the gunmen. Not really caring about any of this Sam went over to his daughter and took her in his arms, "thank you," he said to the tribes folk, "Whatever you did I'm eternally grateful."

Looking up at her father Blessings Macready gave a big smile then kissed him, saying the word he'd longed to hear – father. He hugged her warmly watched by the braves; the squaw had gone to the man shot by Buck and was tending to his wound.

"Find Caine," Buck was bawling, "I don't trust that yella son of a bitch."

Fanning out Al and Rob retraced their steps.

"You'll stand trial for this," Longblood panted but it felt like an empty threat; he was too old and too tired to take on these men, once maybe but not now.

"Sit down sheriff and catch your breath," pushing the other man onto a rock Buck tore the star from his shirt front and held it up like a trophy.

"You'll never own one of those," Longblood gasped. Giving him an evil look the youngster pocketed the star and turned to study the party near the rock pool.

"Sam, bring your kid over here away from the redskins."

Not trusting Buck an inch Sam stayed where he was, right now he felt more affinity with the Comanche than his own kind.

Levelling his rifle Buck cocked it, "You'd better do as I say Sam, you don't want to get hurt in the cross fire."

"So, you're going to murder them in cold blood are you; including the woman?"

This was met with a bellow of laughter, "Shooting Indians isn't murder it's pest control; it's not like they're human is it?"

Pressed tightly against a rock Caine didn't move he didn't even seem to breathe, part of his training had been in stillness; a total absence of movement and sound almost impossible for those who had not attended the temple. A crane stood still on one leg, a snake was immobile before striking, a tiger could become totally relaxed and this was what he was imitating.

The man called Rob passed him by without even seeing him, Rob looked but his eyes detected nothing or if they did his brain didn't register it. For when Caine moved it was total surprise, the small stone in Caine's hand impacted with Rob's temple with shocking, jolting, concussive force.

Al looked down at the rock pool some 20 meters below, he should be able to see the china man by now as there was no place to hide. He saw that fool Sam and the old sheriff sweating, pale cheeked and utterly lost. Why didn't Buck just shot them and have done with it?

Al's only warning of danger was when a pair of hands closed around his ankles and tugged hard, he had no time to do anything not even cry out certainly not use his gun because one second later he was pitching forwards in freefall; arms and legs flailing helplessly.

Sam had to lift his daughter out of the pool then himself as the tumbling body plummeted down head first into the water with a huge splash.

Spinning around Buck raised his gun and fired….at nothing, there was nobody to shoot no sign of Caine. Damn the half-breed, he was trickier than any redskin.

Marching over to Sam and resting the nozzle of the gun against his heart Buck yelled, "Come out Caine, or I start shooting these people right now beginning with father and daughter."

Whimpering Blessings clutched at Sam's side, caressing her head he threw Buck a disgusted glare not doubting the threat was genuine.

It was Longblood who acted and not before time in his view, he couldn't just stand by and watch helplessly as this maniac murdered people; he went for his six-gun. In his day he'd been fast, faster than most; probably faster than Buck – but not anymore.

Pivoting Buck turned, took a step and slammed his rifle butt into the old man's solar plexus doubling him over with a groan. Dropping his colt, Longblood collapsed in a useless heaving mass but his heroism had altered the situation for out of the sky a great bird fell, two arms, two legs but no wings.

Caine flew defying gravity it seemed he swept down like some mythical angel to hit Buck full force, a knee then an elbow connecting hard with vital points. The big man had no chance and was out before he hit the ground, lying there still and inert.

The Indians pulled their knives and advanced vengefully but Caine barred their way arms outstretched, "Let it end now," he panted and they gazed at him this strange, impossible man neither white nor red yet somehow more. "Is this not a place of healing," Caine demanded, "Must it be stained with blood?"

He looked over at Sam and Blessings offering them a smile which they returned, the braves sheathed their knives as Caine helped Longblood into a recovery position. Taking the star from Buck's prone form Caine offered it back.

"Too old," the sheriff grunted, "I'm too old for this."

Caine shook his head, "If a mute girl can learn to speak and those of different skin can live in peace then all things are possible."

If you enjoyed this kung fu story then check out TAO OF CAINE, INNER STRENGTH, DRAGON AND TIGER, THE SAGE AND THE FOOL; also posted on this site.


End file.
